Now the Party's Starting
by NotSoFinnocent
Summary: The Glee kids are having another party at Rachel's house. Everyone is hooking up and getting down and dirty but Rachel has some wild plans for her Finn and Santana. Rated M for smut and language.
1. Chapter 1 Surprising Beginnings

The party had been in full swing for over an hour and most of the Glee kids were pretty drunk. The music was blaring and everyone was having a good time. Mike and Tina were dancing and laughing on one side of Rachel's basement and Finn and Rachel were making out on the couch, a drink in her hand spilling onto the floor. Nobody noticed but Santana kept sneaking glances at them while she danced alone, seductively running her hands over her body. Mercedes and Sam were sat at the bar matching each other in tequila slammers and Artie was dancing closer and closer to Santana, trying to look up her skirt from his chair.

"This party is awesome Rachel!" Puck called to her from across the room before taking a shot of sambuca from Lauren's cleavage.

"Much better than last time Berry," Lauren agreed pushing her breasts up into Puck's face with a wicked expression on her face.

Santana pulled Quinn up from where she was sitting talking to Brittany. "Dance with me Fabray" she whispered into her ear pulling her to the dance floor.

"Dance with you or grind with you?" Quinn asked raising a sceptical eyebrow at the Latina girl.

"Like there's a difference" Santana scoffed in response and pulled Quinn close to her grinding her hips into the blondes. She noticed that now Finn and Rachel were staring at them and smiled seductively in their direction, letting her hands trail down to Quinn's ass and cupping it, pulling her hips in closer.

"Jesus Tana," Puck yelled across the room at her "go easy, we've got all night" he said grinning.

"Get bent Puckerman, it's called dancing" she called back winking at him.

"Not where I'm from" he replied quietly laughing uproariously with Lauren.

"You having a good time Finn?" Rachel whispered to him seeing his eyes on the two girls dancing intimately before him. He blushed and gulped looking guiltily at her.

"I er wasn't really watching them, just watching everyone dancing" he stammered nervously.

"It's okay Finn" she said laughing gently and covering his hand with hers. "I think it's kind of hot actually" she said, her eyes roaming over the two gyrating girls. Now that Finn and Rachel were a solid couple, with no secrets, Rachel had soared in self confidence. It helped that they had a great sex life as well, making her feel sexy and desired. She knew Finn loved her and no longer cared who he looked at. Their relationship was so amazing she knew he wouldn't leave her for those other girls. Rachel licked her thick, red lips slowly, besides, she couldn't deny those two were totally hot. "Would you like to see me dancing with them like that?" she asked him seductively and he nodded, swallowing thickly.

"God yes" he told her, his cock beginning to grow harder beneath his jeans.

"Maybe later" she teased licking at his earlobe making him groan.

"I love you Mike" Tina said to him dancing seductively. "Later tonight I might just show you how much" she grinned at him.

"Asian sex?" he asked hopefully.

"Asian sex" she nodded pulling him in for another kiss.

Artie was starting to feel left out with all the loving going on around the room. He had danced with Brittany earlier but she had made it clear that they were purely platonic now, backing away when he had tried to kiss her. "I got an idea guys!" he yelled above the music to everyone. "We played spin the bottle, now let's step it up a notch."

"What's next a group orgy?" Puck asked hopefully, getting a playful shove from Lauren.

"No, let's play Seven Minutes in Heaven" he yelled, hoping the bottle would land on him and a hot girl. Kurt groaned at the suggestion, not really thrilled at the idea of seeing Blaine disappear into a closet with another girl.

"We'll just watch honey" Blaine whispered to him, sensing his discomfort and Kurt smiled in response, grateful that his boyfriend could read him like a book.

"Sounds like fun, right?" Santana whispered to Quinn who just looked uncomfortable and edged away from her. Santana smirked in response "So who's in?" she yelled. "Berry? Finnocence?" she looked at them licking her lips and Rachel nodded, her eyes shining.

"We'll play" she agreed. One by one they all agreed except Kurt and Blaine who decided to sit it out. The group headed upstairs to Rachel's bedroom, carrying their drinks with them, eager to see how this would play out. Rachel was excited, not at the prospect of ending up with Puck or Sam but she hoped she might end up with Santana or Brittany. Now she was discovering her sexual side with Finn, she wanted to try new things. She held Finn's hand pulling him along excitedly.


	2. Chapter 2 Seven Minutes in Heaven

They sat around in a circle next to the bed, an empty beer bottle lying in the middle. Kurt and Blaine lounged on the bed arms casually draped over each other watching the game get underway.

"I'll spin first since it's my house" Rachel said in her trademark bossy tone. She winked at Finn and crawled forward on her knees giving the bottle a good hard spin. It landed on Sam and she giggled pulling him up by his arm. Finn looked a little worried but soon relaxed, knowing Rachel loved him and after all, this was only a game.

She pulled Sam into the closet and pressed him up against the wall giggling drunkenly. "I alwass wants to kiss those trou lipss" she slurred pressing her mouth against his and tangling her hands in his hair. Sam put his arms around her waist and kissed her back a little before breaking apart.

"Rachel" he gasped "that was really nice but I think we should stop now" he said thinking of Mercedes and Finn. She pouted but nodded in agreement, following him out of the closet after just four minutes. Both Finn and Mercedes looked pleased and relieved.

Sam spun and got Puck but neither of them wanted to go so he passed his turn to Santana who was sat on his left. Santana licked her lips in anticipation hoping she got Berry, wanting to taste her. She spun the bottle and waited for it to stop. Finn. She smirked wondering how Rachel would react but bizarrely Rachel was grinning and winking at Finn like she was fine with it. She walked over to him, her heels sinking into Rachel's carpet and pulled him up by his shirt. "Come with me Finnocence" she whispered seductively dragging him into the closet. He cast a helpless glance over his shoulder at Rachel who just grinned back and gave him the thumbs up.

Santana pulled him inside the closet, backing herself up against the wall and pulling him in between her toned thighs. "Kiss me" she drawled pulling his face towards hers "even your girlfriend wants this Finnocence" she purred pressing her glossy red lips against his. He kissed her back, knowing it didn't mean anything and Rachel bizarrely did seem okay with it. Santana wrapped her hands around Finn's butt pulling him into her and ground her hips into his. He pushed her back blushing. "Wait." he said feeling the stirrings of a serious erection approaching.

"What's wrong Finn?" she asked sounding irritated "don't tell me you're gay now" he saw her eyes flash in the dark.

"No I'm not gay" he said sounding insensed "I'm just not all that comfortable with this going further than kissing" he explained defensively. "I love Rachel and she.."

Santana cut him off "Oh please spare me the details about you and Berry before I puke on your boner." she said scathingly. Damn, he thought, she had felt it. "Here's the deal Finn," she said poking her fingernail into his chest. "Your girlfriend out there is totally aroused by the prospect of me and I know you are too and this..." she trailed her hand down to his groin and squeezed through his jeans, "is just an inevitability" she kissed him again, pushing her tongue deep inside of his mouth and massaging his tongue with it. Finn pulled back again after a few seconds.

"What do you mean she's aroused by you?" he asked feeling dumb.

"Newsflash Frankenteen" she said bitingly "when Quinn and I were grinding it out on the dancefloor, you weren't the only one with your tongue hanging out" she smirked. "Seems your Berry is ripe to be picked by someone other than you" she grinned. Finn was shocked, he had no idea Rachel was interested in chicks, like, at all.

"Are you sure?" he asked her "How do you know?"

"Little things I noticed, the way she stares at my legs and my butt when I dance. The way her eyes have barely left my cleavage all night...much like yours" she laughed. "You can relax though, she's not a lesbian, she's curious. She still loves you, don't worry" she pulled him close again, pressing her breasts into his chest and licking his lips. "She's like you Finn, she knows I'm hot to look at, and..." she paused to rub his erection again causing him to jump "she knows I can give her pleasure, just like you sweetcheeks" she laughed at the expression on his face. and pushed him out of the closet before he could ask any more questions.

He stumbled out of the closet hoping and praying no one could see his hard on. Rachel smiled at him and licked her lips pulling him back down into the circle and kissing his lips passionately. Maybe Santana had been right, Rachel certainly seemed keen to get a taste. Santana strutted out of the closet, pulling her skirt down and wiping her lips, clearly trying to make it look like more happened than actually happened. She grinned at Rachel and the smaller girl smiled back shyly blushing up at her. Finn looked between them curiously and pulled Rachel closer to whisper to her. "Do you want to be in that closet with Santana or me?" feeling a little jealous. Rachel squeezed his knee reassuringly.

"Actually Finn..." she whispered back "I'd really like to be in there with both of you." she licked his ear seductively and Finn groaned. This fucking hard on wasn't going anywhere soon that's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3 Santana has a plan

The game continued for about another hour, with Brittany pairing up with Sam, Santana with Quinn, Quinn with Puck and Artie with Quinn. Everyone was too drunk to notice that Puck and Quinn actually had more like twenty-five minutes in heaven and came out suspiciously dishevelled and red faced. Lauren didn't seem to care much. They had all returned to the basement and drinking shots and dancing and it seemed everyone had a good time. When the clock hit three people started to disappear, Mike and Tina had left hours ago, no surprises there since they could barely keep their hands off each other, the others left in turn except Brittany who was passed out on the couch, half naked and Santana, Rachel and Finn.

"Maybe you should carry her upstairs to the guest room Finn?" Rachel asked worried about the girl being cold and uncomfortable.

"Nah," Santana interrupted, "Brit does this all the time, I'll just throw a blanket over her, don't worry." she said grabbing a blanket from the downstairs cupboard and going to place it over the sleeping blonde. She couldn't resist caressing the blonde's firm breast, bending to kiss her goodnight, knowing that Rachel and Finn were watching.

"Do you and Brittany..." Rachel started to ask, curiously.

"Do we fuck?" Santana laughed making Rachel blush furiously and Finn roll his eyes at her bluntness. "Yeah we do, we like to have a perfect record." she said smirking at Rachel.

"A perfect record?" Rachel asked confused.

"We want to hook up with everyone in the school, and that includes each other...well all the hot people anyway" she added thinking of the horrors of a naked Jacob.

"You and I haven't hooked up," Rachel said thoughtfully. "Does that mean I'm not hot?" she asked the brunette.

"This may shock you Berry but no, it doesn't mean that." she said walking over to the bar stool Rachel was sat on and positioning herself between her legs. "I actually think you're very hot" she breathed trailing a hand down Rachel's neck, drawing goosebumps.

Finn gawped at them. His beautiful girlfriend and the hottest girl in school flirting with each other right in front of his eyes. It was a real turn on. He sipped his drink and watched them, remembering what Santana had said to him in the closet and wondering whether this was really happening and where it might lead.

Rachel blushed furiously at the girls words. "So...you would hook up with me?" Rachel asked scooting forward on the bar stool so that her bare thighs made contact with Santana's.

"Oh yes" Santana purred putting her hands on Rachel's waist "you just have to get the all clear from your man." she winked at Finn who was hypnotised by the scene in front of him. Mouth open, eyes wide and hard on growing noticeably in his jeans. Santana laughed. "I am pretty sure he doesn't mind though, right Finnocence?" she laughed.

Finn shook his head no, unable to speak. Rachel slid off her bar stool and walked over to Finn, her hands on his thighs and looked up at him. "Would you like to be there Finn?" she asked him.

"You mean like watch?" he asked, shocked at her suggestion.

"Well, watch and maybe touch" she giggled shyly, knowing the alcohol had made her braver.

"I would only touch you though right?" he asked thinking Rachel would never agree to him getting it on with Santana right in front of her eyes.

"Well Finn...that is hardly fair now is it?" she said "how could I expect you to watch me touching Santana but not be allowed to touch yourself?" she giggled. Suddenly Finn's erection got a whole lot more uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Let me get this straight," he asked, wanting confirmation before he did something he regretted. "You want a threesome with me and Santana, no restrictions?" he asked her.

"That's right Mr Quarterback" Rachel said drunkenly, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"And you're sure you're not going to regret this when you're sober?" he asked her wanting her to be sure.

"You love me Finn and I love you. We are confident in our love right?" she asked and he nodded his head firmly in response. "So we can do this with Santana, she won't come between us, and I know you've already had her" Rachel said firmly. "So it's nothing new"

"And you don't need to worry about me getting hung up on you guys" Santana joined in. "Because that over there..." she said pointing at Brittany, "is where my heart lies" she added.

Finn nodded slowly, his head beginning to fill with graphic images of Rachel and Santana getting it on. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go" he said taking them both by the hand and heading for the stairs and Rachel's room. Rachel giggled, loving how eager he was for this, glad they both felt the same way about it.


	4. Chapter 4 Now the Party's Starting

The three teenagers sat on Rachel's bed, Rachel in the middle and Finn and Santana on either side of her. The air was thick with sexual tension and Rachel was breathing quickly, she could feel the heat coming from all their bodies. Rachel and Finn were nervous but Santana was absolutely in control. She had never had a threeway before, not even with Brit and Puck and this was definitely top of her list of conquests and with two such hot people as well. She had always had a little crush on the dumb footballer, despite the fact that she was a lesbian. His helpless awkward mannerisms were endearing to her and Rachel was like the unconquerable mountain. So sexually repressed that getting her down and dirty was going to be a sweet, sweet victory. Not to mention the girl had a body like dynamite and her face wasn't too bad either...when she stopped talking.

Rachel's hair was up in a ponytail, leaving her neck bare and exposed which Finn started kissing softly, sucking at her tanned flesh and licking up and down slowly. His arm went around her waist from behind her. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned, sending ripples of electricity through both Finn and Santana's bodies. Santana, not to be outdone bent forward to cup Rachel's cheek softly and kissed her, pressing her lips fully against the petite brunette, loving how Rachel's eyes widened in surprise before closing again in pleasure. Finn watched from behind Rachel as he kissed her neck.

"Kiss her back baby" he urged, watching as Rachel deepened the kiss, opening her lips to Santana's forceful tongue. Finn watched, mesmerised by the sight in front of him, two gorgeous girls, one of them his girlfriend, passionately kissing right before his eyes. He felt his jeans become tighter still. Rachel broke the kiss after several minutes feeling breathless, staring at Santana with huge lustful eyes.

"Mmm she tastes like cherries" Rachel said licking her lips before turning her head to kiss Finn, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. "See how good she tastes Finn?" she asked him smiling seductively "You should try it" she said, rubbing his jean covered thighs. Rachel moved her head backwards allowing Finn and Santana to meet in the middle. Finn kissed her lips nervously and gently but Santana had other ideas burying her hands in his soft hair and forcing her tongue into his mouth groaning. Rachel could feel immense heat between her legs and an ache developing there as she watched her boyfriend make out with the fiery Latina girl. Finns hands started to trail up Rachel's bare thigh blindly but expertly since he had done it so many times before, all the while never taking his lips from Santana's.

Santana loved kissing, she found it one of the best forms of foreplay and she loved the fact that this couple were so aroused by her that they were sharing themselves with her. As Finn kissed her deeply, she felt wetness begin to gather between her legs and squeezed them together. She started to pull up Rachel's shirt, wanting to get a taste of her flesh. Rachel whimpered, having Finn's hands on her thigh and Santana's on her shirt, she was loving the attention. Finn broke his kiss with Santana and moved his lips to Rachel's wanting to compare the two and Santana began kissing Rachel's neck, working her shirt off, revealing her black lacy bra beneath. "Very nice Berry" she said lustily her eyes taking in every detail. Finn's hand was inching closer and closer to Rachel's hot core and Santana began kissing her way down Rachel's body from her collarbone to the tops of her breasts, Finn watched as he continued to move his hand higher, pressing it against Rachel's wet panties.

Rachel moaned as Finn's hand connected with her bucking her hips slightly into his fingers.

"She loves having her nipples kissed" he said to Santana, the Latina moved her eager tongue lower, licking over Rachel's stiff nipple through the sheer material of her bra making Rachel gasp. "No fair Finnocence" Santana said huskily. "I can't see what you're doing to her with all those clothes on" she said around Rachel's nipple nodding at the skirt which obstructed her view of Finn's hand. Finn needed no encouragement to take off Rachel's clothes. He unzipped her mini skirt and yanked it down over her ass roughly, desperate to see the gorgeous ass and thighs that lay beneath. "Oooh forceful Finn, I like that" Santana said looking at him seductively as she pulled Rachel's bra down over her breast and flicked her tongue over the nipple. Finn unbuttoned his jeans, they were way too tight now, and pulled them off along with his socks, kicking them to the floor and yanked his t-shirt up over his head. "Someone's been working out" Santana smirked reaching forward to trail a perfectly manicured red nail down his abs.

"Rachel keeps me in good shape" he winked at his girlfriend before returning his fingers to her soaking panties and pressing hard.

"Why don't you take Santana's clothes off Finn?" Rachel asked moaning with pleasure as he rubbed her clit through her panties in tight circles.

"If she helps you out of your underwear" he agreed crawling over to the sexy Latina to untie her halter and pull it over her head revealing her firm breasts below and no bra. He bent his head to kiss them and Rachel moaned at the sight. She didn't feel jealous at all, seeing her man with Santana because it was all so open and trusting. Truth be told, it turned Rachel on more than anything that the three of them were all together and the reality of it was even hotter than her fantasies. Finn lifted Santana's eager hips up and slid her skirt down over her ass, inhaling sharply at the sight of her bare pussy through her sheer red panties. Santana smirked, the fact that she waxed every single hair off her pussy never failed to surprise people but the sex just felt so much better.

"I want to see you two" Finn said settling back against the pillows and stroking Rachel's firm ass with his fingertips.

"What should I do Finn?" Rachel smirked at him sexily, wanting his guidance.

"Go over and kiss her breasts like she was doing to you" he said unhooking Rachel's bra and letting it fall to the bed and rubbing her breasts from behind, his eyes on the Latina's body. Rachel scooted closer to Santana and lowered her mouth to her round, dark nipples. Santana's back arched into Rachel's lips and her hands buried in her hair as she gasped at the feel of Rachel's hot mouth against her cool skin. Finn tweaked Rachel's nipple between his thumb and forefinger making her groan around Santana's nipple. His other hand went to stroke his throbbing length gently through his shorts, enjoying the show before him. "Try blowing on it Rach" he encouraged her and she complied pulling her lips back to blow softly on the wet, dark skin making Santana arch again and moan "mmmm Berry" she said "You're making my pussy so hot and wet." If there was one thing Finn loved, it was dirty talk and Santana did not disappoint. He wanted Rachel to join in too.

"Tell her how your pussy feels Rach" he encouraged, bringing a flush to Rachel's cheeks. She swallowed hard as Finn tweaked her nipples again, urging her on.

"It's on fire for you Santana" she confessed shyly.

"Is it wet?" Santana asked, daring the brunette to say more.

"Why don't you find out?" Finn asked helpfully pulling Rachel backwards between his legs so he could view what happened below him. Santana licked her lips and smiled at Finn.

"Prepare yourself Frankenteen" she said hooking her fingertips through the waistband of Rachel's panties and pulling them down. "You're in for a treat" she said bending her head towards Rachel's burning heat. Rachel gasped as Santana began to kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and Finn bent his head to kiss her, capturing her tongue between his lips and sucking on it gently. He kept his eyes open and on Santana as she inched her way up Rachel's thighs, he was surprised to see she was watching him too. Finn began to rub and squeeze Rachel's breasts gently, his eyes still watching Santana's tongue as she traced her way closer to Rachel's glistening folds. The Latina used her fingers to spread Rachel open, making the shorter brunette blush. "Such a pretty pussy Berry" she said smiling and licking her lips again in anticipation. "And yes Frankenteen, she's dripping for me" she smirked at him making him groan with need as she began to lap at Rachel's pink folds, pressing her tongue flat against it. Rachel's eyes went wide and she rolled her hips wildly into Santana's mouth, wanting and needing more.

"Does that feel good Rach?" he asked her kissing her lips roughly and sucking on her bottom lip again.

"So good" she panted as Santana continued lapping away at her. Finn was staring down at the Latina working Rachel like a pro and she stared back at him with her big brown eyes. Rachel had noticed and smiled up at Finn "You feel left out baby? Mmmmmmmm, yes there!" she yelled to Santana as she started to suck on her clit. "Why don't you go behind Santana and see how wet she is?" Rachel suggested, loving the idea that she could watch herself being pleasured by Santana at the same time as watching Santana being pleasured by her boyfriend.

"Are you sure baby?" he asked, not wanting to upset her.

"Yessssss!" she hissed as Santana started humming against her clit "I want to watch you". Finn pushed some pillows behind Rachel's back to prop her up and walked around the bed to where Santana was kneeling on all fours, her mouth feverishly attacking Rachel's soaking core. He eyed her firm, rounded ass, clad in her sheer red panties and ran his hands over the smooth skin, gripping it with his palm as he watched Rachel near her orgasm in front of Santana.

"You should use your fingers" he suggested to Santana as he ran a hand down her back, tracing the curve of her spine. "Rachel loves the fingers" he smiled down at his girlfriend, loving the sight of her receiving so much pleasure. Santana obediently obliged and thrust two fingers deep inside the brunette, her mouth never leaving her clit.

"Oooh she's so tight Hudson" she said turning briefly to lick her lips at Finn "You are a lucky boy" she said, feeling Rachel's walls gripping at her fingers. Finn groaned and stroked his cock again through his boxers, he wasn't sure he could take much more of this and was pretty sure the minute one of them touched him he was going to explode everywhere. Finn ripped Santana's panties from her body, not caring that he tore the fabric, he could see her bare pussy, oozing milky come between her toned thighs and he longed to touch it. She looked so good, her head buried in Rachel's pussy, Rachel coming undone above her and Santana coming in her panties because of it. He traced a finger along her folds, hearing Santana hiss in front of him as she continued to fuck Rachel, urging her to come.

"Come for me Berry" Santana gasped as Finn's thick finger sank into her tight hole. "Come all over my fingers, I want it" she demanded. Finn began thrusting his finger in and out of Santana's pussy, groaning at how she gripped him. Just then Finn saw Rachel begin to shake and he knew she was coming. Her hands tangled wildly in Santana's hair, pushing her face further onto her pussy as she bucked her hips wildly into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Finn I'm coming!" Rachel moaned making Finn smile, satisfied that she remembered to call his name even while Santana was eating her pussy and fucking her hard.

"God damn Hudson" Santana said breathlessly "Don't you fuckin stop" she growled. Finn came to his senses remembering he was supposed to be pleasuring her not watching Rachel come. He continued to fuck his finger in and out of her tight wetness and curled a finger on his other hand at Rachel, urging her to crawl beneath Santana's body and suck her clit from beneath her. Rachel did so and Santana started moaning and writhing against Finn's finger and Rachel's tongue as it lapped against her clit. "Give me more of your fingers" Santana ordered him and he slid a second and a third into her, curling them into her G-spot, fucking her roughly now as she groaned loudly.

Santana was in pleasure heaven, she was staring at Rachel's hot, wet pussy while being sucked and fucked by Finchel. Life just did not get better than this. When Finn started ramming three fingers inside her she felt herself near orgasm, waves of pleasure rushing through her, her muscles beginning to quiver and Rachel was doing an amazing job, sucking her clit just as she liked it.

"You look so hot down there baby" Finn whispered to Rachel who was sucking Santana like a lollypop. Santana started to buck more wildly, grinding her hips tightly into his fingers.

"Yes, right there! Don't stop! Ooooohhhhhhhhhhh yesssssss!" she yelled shuddering against both of them and squirting hot come all over Finn's hand. Finn pulled his fingers slowly out of Santana and put them to Rachel's lips, knowing she would want to taste her. Rachel sucked hungrily at his Fingers making his cock stir again, begging for a release.

"Hey Berry, save some for me" Santana grinned, breathless and coming down from her orgasm. She joined Rachel at Finn's feet, sucking his fingers into her mouth, both girls kissing and letting their tongues extend out of their mouths for Finn to see. Finn groaned at the sight of them kissing below him and the feel of their tongues all over his fingers as they sucked them clean. Rachel turned to Finn, her eyes shining with lust and looked up at his enormous erection, straining at his boxers.

"I think it's time you had some pleasure now Finn" she smiled at him, rolling his boxers down his muscular thighs and discarding them on the floor. She eyed his swollen cock greedily and began to lick the head, removing his precum with her tongue and smearing it all around the head as she twirled her tongue around it. "Mmmm Finn" she moaned at him, the vibrations making him feel amazing, "you taste so good baby" she said wickedly moving over a bit. "Santana, would you like to share?" she asked making Finn groan even harder with desire. The Latina shuffled across to where Rachel was kneeling and kissed the brunette again, their tongues fighting for dominance. At exactly the same time both girls turned their head towards him and started sucking him and licking him in turn making him gasp. The way their tongues tangled together all over his cock was amazing but he needed more friction. He held the back of Rachel's head and guided her down onto his cock. "I need you Rach" he whispered, not wanting to be inside anyone but his girlfriend. Santana bowed her head to start sucking and licking his balls as Rachel continued to take him into her mouth, her throat clenching at his shaft. Rachel reached over with one hand to grope and squeeze Santana's breast as her other hand pumped Finn hard. He began to breathe more eratically, feeling his pleasure build quickly as orgasm approached.

"Not yet!" she smiled, pulling his cock out of her mouth and positioning herself on the bed on all fours. Finn climbed on behind her and pushed himself into her dripping pussy in one easy movement, gripping her hips and beginning to thrust slowly. Santana lay down on the bed beside them, watching with lust filled eyes as Finn pounded into Rachel's tightness. She began rubbing her own breasts, moaning and pinching her nipples and Finn was glad Rachel couldn't see because he couldn't take his eyes off her. She spread her legs purposefully, smirking at him as he watched her and rubbed her clit in slow circles, putting on a show for him. Finn smirked back at her and reached down to push two fingers inside her as she rubbed herself harder, moaning as he thrusted. It was difficult to maintain fucking Rachel and Santana at once but he just about managed by concentrating really hard on Rachel's hip as she pushed back onto him groaning. He felt his balls tighten just as Rachel started to shudder and shake around his cock. "Don't stop Finn!" she yelled and he pumped into her a few more times as she came all around him. "Fuck!" she yelled, shaking like a leaf. As soon as Finn felt Rachel orgasm his own release came and he gasped and groaned loudly as he came deep inside her "Oh my God!" he yelled, loving the feeling of the best orgasm he'd ever had. Santana was so turned on by the scene in front of her that she too, let herself go, holding Finn's wrist and ramming it towards her as she collapsed in a shuddering heap. The trio were exhausted, sweaty and dishevelled as they lay down together to cuddle, Rachel in the middle and Finn and Santana on either side of her.

"That was fucking awesome Berry. I take back everything I said about you two" Santana said smirking, still flushed and red from her orgasm.

"It was pretty amazing, right Finn?" Rachel agreed smiling up at her lover. He tightened his arm around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Best idea you've ever had babe" he said affectionately. "I love you Rachel" he said feeling an urge to remind her she was the only girl for him.

"I love you too" she said kissing him back. They both looked at Santana and smiled saying in unison. "And we love you Santana!" she smiled and laid her head on Rachel's shoulder before they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note:<strong>

**This is about the smuttiest story I've ever written and I'm fairly new to this, all feedback, positive and negative would be greatfully received. Want to see more/less of anything let me know because I'll be writing more stories soon. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
